My Favorite SSC Moments- A fanfic by jadeuchiha
Description- Just a cool collection of my favorite moments of the entire game, a list of stuff that's happy, sad, cool, awesome, etc! #The Prologue #The Opening #Skye's entrance into the game #Blaze's appearance in the game when defending Burbridge #When Stream and Glacieus appear for the first time #Infiltrating the Furies' HQ #Teaming up with the Legendary Agent Groups #The Good Ending #When Skye reveals her backstory #When Skye and Astrid's story is fully revealed #Battle of Garnet #Defending the Base #Skye vs. Astrid #All the sacrifices in the Labyrinth :( They were sad... Luna, Stream, and Spark's had the saddest ones :( #When Skye and Zephyr appear at the different world for the first time #Chernabog Rising... Gave me the chills #All of Skye's fight scenes #Zephyr's fight scenes later in the game. He gets pretty cool later on :) #All hilarious Scenarios. Especially: Grocery Shopping, the one where Zephyr gets trolled by Luna and Skye attacks him, Just Peachy, Echo, the one where Glacieus comes up with random nick names, when Aurora accidentally bonks Leaf on the head with the Chakrams, Bazongas, that one where Leaf gets burned by all the girls #Side Quests: All of them, but my favorites were: Beach One, Haunted Mansion (Blaze is hilarious in this.), Mt. Terran. the Arena, and the one with the Mark of Lumiere, that one was cool :) #When Zephyr and Luna show their Markings #Star Strike saving many people #When Skye and Zephyr hug for the first time #The Panda's introduction #All Zephkye moments #When Aurora punches Shadow in the face #When Spark hugs Leaf because she thought he was dead #All the scenes where Skye talks to the party members before the final battle #The Victory Quotes xD Especially the ones where they try to do a cool group quote and mess up everytime! #Pretty much all Pair Up's with Glacieus or Stream #Skye's awesomeness #When Zeph appears shirtless for the first time <3 #When Zephkye is flustered <3 #Blana Moments... It might not be canon, but I ship it! Well, Blana and Glacieam are only hinted, but not confirmed, so it's left to the Player to decide! #Glacieam Moments... Not canon, but shipped! #When Skye tells Zephyr that he's important to her and always was. #Skye rallying the troops to fight #Leaf and Glacieus's "dance party" #All awkward moments :) #Whenever someone makes a funny face, like -_- #The Panda Side Quest :D #The scene where Skye starts to cry :( I was crying too.... #The scene where Astrid fades away :( It was a beautiful scene, but really sad and depressing #When all the party members use their Ultimate Moves #The scene where all the party members prepare for their final battle #The last in-game Scenario, where all members promise to be there for each other #Skye's coming back to life in the Good Ending.... I cried, because it was so beautiful. THEY GET HER BACK! #Someone flipping out XD #Pretty much all the fight scenes #When everyone is all happy again! *Sniff *Sniff